Disc drives are assembled in clean rooms to limit exposure to debris and particulate which can deposit on drive components degrading drive performance. Instruments, such as tweezers, are used to assemble small components of head gimbal and suspension assemblies of disc drives. Such instruments are periodically cleaned to limit the spread of contaminates to drive components. The cleaning process interrupts disc drive assembly, slowing production. Prior cleaning devices and methods did not contain debris cleaned from instruments. Thus debris cleaned from instruments can resettle on the clean instrument and can contaminate a clean room. The present invention addresses these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.